A Weird and Twisted Day at Hogwarts
by Cyanide666999
Summary: reuploaded HPDM, HGRW, BZDTSF, NL?........It's a sunny October Saturday at Hogwarts and Dumbledore's allowed a picnic outside....but someone's messed with the drinks....Monkeys, carnival, nudest camp, mayham..... Same story, diffrent points of views
1. Hermione Granger

Sorry about the last time I loaded the chapters.hope this is better. READ ON!!!  
  
Disclaimers: It's a sad thing I don't own Harry Potter. It's a sad thing I don't live in Britain. I'm just a sad, sad person.  
  
Summery: It's a sunny day at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dumbledore allows a picnic and some has spiked the drinks and all Hell's broken loose.different points of views on the same incident.  
  
Parings: Hermione/Ron, Harry/Draco, Dean/Seamus/Blaise, Neville/?  
  
A Weird and Twisted Day at Hogwarts  
  
by: Cyanide  
  
HERMIONE GRANGER:  
  
'Twas a sunny October Saturday at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which was a rear occurrence for so, every student in the school was outside playing. That was, everyone except me, Hermione Granger.  
  
"Hermione, honey, won't you come outside?" Ron asked. "It's such a fine day and you really shouldn't be spending it inside, doing homework that's not due for another two weeks. Hell, Dumbledore's even having picnics outside for students."  
  
I sighed. "No Ron, I want to get this finished as soon as possible."  
  
"But, Hermione." Ron began to plead but was cut off.  
  
"Ron, I only have half a meter left. When I'm done I'll come out for and hour. How does that sound?" Ron nodded knowing that it was pointless arguing.  
  
In less the half an hour, I was done. I put all of my stuff in a neat pile then left the common room. As I was heading down stairs, I could here people outside yelling with joy. I smiled. I knew everyone needed a brake from studying and 'You-know-who.'  
  
I opened the door to go outside and was meat with the strangest site. Everyone, from first to seventh, was naked! The first thing I thought was where the hell are all the professors? As I walked farther on to the grounds I noticed not everyone one completely naked, but there were also people having sex, skinny dipping, and chasing each other. As Head Girl, I thought I should try and stop it, but the question was how?  
  
Someone had some how made the microphone on the Quidditch pitch be hear all over the grounds. I recognized the voice immediately as, 5th year Slytherin, Christopher Ivory, the Quidditch announcer after Lee Jordan left. Everyone quieted down some as his voce echoed over the grounds.  
  
"People, in five minuets a game of underwear Quidditch will began. This is your last chance to sign up. Also, if you think you can beat Ron Weasely in a game of wizard chess, go to the pitch by the entrance to the Gryffindor locker rooms. If you're good at exploding snaps, go to Hufflepuff locker rooms. The winner so far is Neville whom started out fully clothed and is still fully clothed. Continue."  
  
I ran to the pitch, all thoughts of finding a professor gone. I was going to chew Ron's arse out for participating in this mayhem. I ignored the look I received for still being fully clothed. As soon as I got there I saw a crowed by the locker rooms. I pushed my way through it till I was up front. There was Ron fully clothed playing chess with Crabe, whom was in his boxers. There was a pile of clothes by the wall.  
  
"Check mate." Ron said grinning madly. "You know the deal." Ron pointed to the pile of cloths.  
  
Crabe stood up and took off his boxers. He threw them on top of all the rest of the clothes.  
  
"Next!" Ron yelled.  
  
I couldn't hold back anymore. "Ronald Weasely! What in bloody hell is going on here?"  
  
People gasp at me cursing, but I ignored them.  
  
"Hermione. You're done already?"  
  
"Yes, now explain."  
  
"All truth be told, I have no clue what is going on, but everyone is having fun so I joined in. You look thirsty, here."  
  
Ron held out a plastic muggle cup. I wasn't really thinking because all of a sudden, I was thirsty. I said thanks and drank the contents. I felt kind of funny and all my worries went out the window.  
  
"I'll challenge you," I said. I had no clue where that came from, but I knew it must have been the drink.  
  
Ron smiled and motioned for me to take the seat.  
  
Christopher came back to make more announcements and we were seating up the board.  
  
"Attention everyone, the Underwear Quidditch game will begin in three minutes. Make your way to the pitch now. The teams named each other so the names are weird. Team Fellatio, wearing creamy white, consist of beaters, 5th year Slytherin, Greg 'Master' Bates and, 6th year Ravenclaw, Gay Fockler; Chasers are, 6th year Gryffindor, Ginny 'Weasel' Weasely, 4th year Ravenclaw, B.J. 'Blow Job' Smith and, 4th year Slytherin, Jessica Dick 'Sucker'; Keeper is, 6th year Gryffindor, Colin 'Creepy' Creevey; and Seeker is, 2nd year Hufflepuff, Jack 'Off' William. Team Jackass, wearing brown, consist of Beaters, 7th year Hufflepuff, Ernie 'Bitch' Macmillan and, 7th year Hufflepuff, Justin 'Fuck" Finch-Fletchley; Chasers, 4th year Hufflepuff, A.J. 'Ass Jacker' Romo, 3rd year Ravenclaw, Kitty 'Dicky' Winter and, 4th year Gryffindor, Denise 'Creepy' Creevey; Keeper, 6th year Ravenclaw, Martha Fockler; and Seeker, 1st year Slytherin, R.J. 'Rim Job' Mayfield.  
  
"Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabain have opened a kissing booth in the Slytherin locker room and are kissing anyone with the letter S." I noticed Seamus pulling Dean into the Slytherin locker rooms. "There are monkeys running around and after the Quidditch mach, Dumbledore is going to bring in a muggle fairy wheel.Ferris wheel. And an announcement from the gossip queen, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, the two famous arch rivals, are having sex by the lake."  
  
Everyone, including Ron and I, acted as if they just told us Neville just sent Professor Flick across the charms class room again. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was screaming 'Oh my God,' but at that moment, I couldn't bring myself to do anything accept play chess with Ron.  
  
He won till I was only in my panties and bra.  
  
I sighed. "Fine, Ron you win."  
  
Ron grinned sheepishly. "You want go now?"  
  
For some reason, I was in the mood to, not only skinny dip myself, but to also have sex with Ron in the lake.  
  
"Okay." I stood up and grabbed his hand.  
  
We ran to the lake, me striping him along the way. Once at the lakeside, we opted to stay ashore because there were already so many people in the lake. I noticed a few meters down were Harry and Malfoy.  
  
As Ron was teasing me, Christopher was announcing something. I didn't really register what he was saying because I was moaning too loud. I did know what he said.  
  
"Fred and George Weasely have arrived and are selling there joke stuff. They have agreed to put on a firework display after dark. Pansy and Blaise are now kissing anyone with the letter D. Winner of the Quidditch mach is Fellatio. In thirty minutes the Ferris wheel will be on the pitch."  
  
I'm not going to get into detail about mine and Ron's sex life, but let me say Oh God I loved it. Ron and I just laid there watching the swimmers. We were soon joined by Harry and Malfoy. I was surprised when Ron or Malfoy didn't yell at each other.  
  
"So, how are you two?" Harry asked, he was slightly nervous but I really didn't pay any attention at the time.  
  
"We're fine Harry." I said smiling.  
  
Christopher once again came one to announce the dates. "There is now a whole muggle caramel.carnival on the pitch. Come and check it out. The kissing booth has been moved to on the pitch and only Pansy is running it because Blaise has joined Dean and Seamus for a three way in the Gryffindor locker rooms. Don't bather trying to watch for Blaise is an expert at locking charms. The monkeys are still running around, but be careful because some of them got into the drinks."  
  
"You want to come with us to the carnival?" Ron asked and surprised both Malfoy and Harry.  
  
Harry smiled a true smile like I haven't seen in ages. "Yah."  
  
There was a little bit of disappointment in his eyes but I didn't want to think of it. I wanted so badly to ask about him and Malfoy, but for some reason couldn't. It was as if anything that would cause disappointment, couldn't be done.  
  
We walked to the pitch; Harry and Malfoy, Ron and I, hand in hand. The carnival was great. Not only was there a Farris wheel, but also a Marry- mixer and, my favorite, a Tilt-A-World. They had cotton candy and hot dogs and ceramal apples. It was so fun I felt like a kid again. The funniest thing was when a monkey came up and jumped on Ron and refused to let go.  
  
At about nine everything was gone, except the monkeys and the cotton candy machine. And how they got all that muggle stuff to work on Hogwarts grounds, I'll never know. Anyways, a pile of blankets appeared and people grabbed one and laid them out across the pitch. Ron and I had a blanket; we were both laying down, my head on his shoulder. Harry and Malfoy were next to us. Harry had his head in Malfoy's lap.  
  
The firework show was magnificent. Fred and George had an assortment of both wizard and muggle fireworks. Neville, at some point, got to close and was caught on fire. I had retrieved my wand when Ron got Ketchup all down his chest. When I went to extinguish Neville, someone gave me a better suggestion and instead I put a flame retardant spell on him. He ran around yelling 'I am Bungholelyo. I need teepee for my bunghole.' That's when I put a silencing charm on him. He kept quite a few people amused.  
  
After the fireworks and Neville was finally extinguished, we all headed inside. I went to sleep with Ron that night. Thank you Merlin for locking and silencing charms.  
  
Neville yelled waking us all up. It wasn't the first time I woke up in Ron's bed and it wasn't the first time Neville woke us all by yelling. Ron opened the hangings from around his bed, after making sure I was covered. Neville was pacing back and forth mumbling oh no ever and over.  
  
"Oh no what?" Seamus asked sleepily.  
  
I turned my head to look at Seamus and noticed Harry wasn't I bed. This was not uncommon. He said that Moody had told him to get use to less sleep because in time of war, you'll sleep less. Often, we'd get up and he'd be in the common room reading or would have bugged Dobby for an early breakfast. It also wasn't surprising Dean was in Seamus' bed, common knowledge the two were dating.  
  
"N-noting.I just had a really weird dream. That's all." Neville answered, more to himself then anyone else.  
  
Neville crawled back into bed and just laid there.  
  
"What happened yesterday?" Neville asked.  
  
Everyone in the room was silent. I wasn't sure. All I could remember were things that had to be from a dream. Not even at Hogwarts would people go skinny dipping in the lake; Hogwarts be turned in to a cross between a muggle carnival and a wizard nudist camp; Harry and Malfoy getting along.Yah Right!  
  
We all dressed, I had close from the last time I 'slept' here. Ron counted his robes and shrugged. I wondered what was going on in his head, but it was Ron, so what ever it was might not make sense.  
  
"We're going to breakfast, anyone joining?" Seamus asked. Dean really doesn't talk till after coffee. No one but Seamus understands him before then.  
  
All of use walked to the Great Hall in utter silence. It seemed everyone was thinking. The Great Hall wasn't much different. I wondered if some first year tried to curse another by giving them bad dreams, again, and messed up and cursed the whole school. Last year a first year tried to curse a class mate with an itching curse but ended up giving the whole school, professors and all, neon pink hair. The only ones who didn't get pink hair were the kid who tried the curse, the kid being cursed, Harry, and Malfoy. No one has yet to discover why.  
  
I sat next to Harry who kept eyeing the Slytherin table. Nothing new, but it was the way he was look. It made me wonder if my hypothesis was right.  
  
The only thing heard were the sound of teachers whispering and silverware hitting dishes. Oh yes, something happened.  
  
I notice out of the corner of my eye Harry grinning wide and nodding slightly. Dean, who was sitting kind of in front of him, notices and looks at Harry. He has a wicked grin on his face that can only mean one thing, trouble.  
  
Harry stands up with grace I never knew he had. Malfoy stands up at the same time. The hall is torn between watching Harry and watching Malfoy. I see Harry touch his pocket where hi wand is. No way are the two going to duel in front of the hall, staff, and all. Not even Ron would do something like that.  
  
The hall holds there breaths as Harry and Malfoy stops in front of the staff table. I see Draco raise an eyebrow and Harry grins wider. It's as if the two can communicate with out speaking. The two are mere centimeters apart. Then.  
  
.they kiss.  
  
Not just a friendly peck on the lips or a loving kiss you'd give your boyfriend in public. This was a full out passionate kiss; tongue; on of Harry's hands on Malfoy's face one on his hip; Malfoy's hands on Harry's neck pulling them closer (as if the could get closer); moving in rhythm as if they have done this a thousand times.  
  
Slowly they pull away. Harry turns to look at all the students.  
  
"Yesterday," he says slowly.  
  
"Wasn't a dream," Malfoy finishes and the two walk out hand in hand.  
  
Neville squeaks and faints. Ron just faints. The hall is full of confusion.  
  
Then almost suddenly, people stand up and move to other tables. Zabain sat next to Dean and began talking as if they had been buddy-buddy all along. I see Ivory sit by Colin Creevey, both blushing. I see Ginny going to sit at the Slytherin table. Other people are moving, too. But the time everyone sits back down, you can't tell what house who is from (weekend, you don't have to wear robes) and the Great Hall is filled with chatter. There is so much you can't pick up on one conversation. I notice Snape looked paler then usual. I don't know weather he did something utterly stupid or is still shocked at seeing his "prized" student kissing Harry. All I know, potions isn't going to be fun.  
  
I sigh; cast a charm on the two fallen boys and stair at them.  
  
"Hermione," Ron speaks. "I need to see the nurse."  
  
Neville jumped up and ran out of the Hall. I giggle and walk with Ron to the infirmary.  
  
After a week, I got Harry to spill everything. He and Malfoy had been 'seeing' each other since the sixth year. They didn't know it would become so serious since they did hate each other. But they do like each other, a lot. They are the only ones that can take each others pain away. Still haven't figured out how they seem to talk just by looking at each other. I've researched mind reading in the wizarding world, but haven't found anything.  
  
It took me two more weeks for Neville to say why he was so paranoid. It seemed the professors drank the drink too. He slept with Snape. Snape was sending death glairs at Neville in potions, but one time after class, my bag ripped and I had to clean up the mess. Snape didn't notice I was there, couldn't have. He sighed then looked into a bowl, a slight smile creep up on his face. Snape received a fire call; he was needed in Dumbledore office.  
  
Once he left, I crept to his desk and looked into the bowl. I remember reading about something that kept your memories, but I forgot what it was called. I knew not to touch it. But when I looked into it, I saw him and Neville. I couldn't believe it. I still haven't told anyone about that.  
  
Harry also beat Voldemort. It was great. For once in his life, Harry doesn't have to worry. Sure, Harry and Draco (yes Draco) disappeared for a week once Harry beat Voldemort, but at least he came back happy. No one but Draco and Harry truly know what happened that day and neither is saying anything.  
  
Snape took a year off from teaching, Draco filled in. He came back happy and smug and.with washed hair. Sure he's old enough to be his father but, the two like each other. Yes Neville and.Severus.  
  
Well, Ron and I are happy; Harry and Draco are happy; Blaise, Dean and Seamus are happy; Ginny is happy (won't tell who she's dating afraid Ron will talk to them).everyone is happy. Funny, everyone's lives changed all because some one spiked the drinks on that fateful October day. Still have bloody clue who did it, but I'll put my money on Fred and George.that seems right up their ally. 


	2. Ron Weasely

RONALED WEASELY:  
  
It was a really fine day outside and Dumbledore was allowing picnics outside, I think Harry talked him into it. Anyways, everyone ran outside after breakfast; everyone but Hermione. She insisted on doing her homework. I went back and forth, from the common room to the grounds, trying to talk Hermione in to coming outside. The last time was when Dumbledore announced picnics. She told me that she'd come out after she was done. No use in arguing and I was hungry.  
  
Harry and I sat by the lake in the shade, Dean, Seamus, and Neville ran off. I noticed Malfoy sitting a ways down.  
  
"Harry, can't he just leave us alone?" I asked annoyed.  
  
"Who?" Harry took another bit of he sandwich.  
  
"Malfoy," I answered taking a drink, "he's always.there."  
  
"As long as he isn't trying to hex me, I don't care." Harry said smug. There was something weird about him. "Even then I don't care. All this training has done me good."  
  
I snorted. "Yah, you could beat him, and he's probably training to become a Death Eater."  
  
Some thing flashed in Harry's eyes but I paid no attention. Harry took another bit without saying anything.  
  
"So, still can't get Hermione to come out?" Harry asked. I shook my head. "To bad, she's ganna miss out."  
  
I was just about to ask what that meant when someone's voice was heard. I recognized it as Christopher Ivory, the new Quidditch announcer. But the Microphone from the pitch doesn't reach the lake.  
  
"Attention everyone, for some strange odd reason, a little voice told me to make these announcements. First, we have a free day. No Professors. Second, skinny dipping in the lake. Third, chess challenge by the Gryffindor looker rooms. Forth, strip exploding snaps. That is all."  
  
I was torn between skinny dipping and chess. In the end, I chose chess.  
  
"Harry, I'm going to go play chess."  
  
Harry was grinning as he waved. Something was up but I really didn't want to think about it. Actual, something had been up for a while, but I pushed the thought out of my mind. It was time for chess.  
  
My first challenger was a 5th year Slytherin. Oh boy was that a good defeat. It also proved Harry and Seamus' question on Slytherin underwear. Silk boxers. For half an hour I beat the challengers. Chris kept announcing things, like when some girl gave him a blow job. Crabe. He was rumored to be the third best chess player. In no time I had him in his boxers. Oh sweet glory. Then Hermione came.  
  
"Ronald Weasely! What in bloody hell is going on here?" she yelled.  
  
People gasped at her cursing, Harry and I had heard it enough times.  
  
I was shocked she was finished already. I thought it had only been like ten minuets.  
  
People gasp at me cursing, but I ignored them.  
  
"Hermione. You're done already?"  
  
"Yes, now explain."  
  
"All truth be told, I have no clue what is going on, but everyone is having fun so I joined in. You look thirsty, here."  
  
I held out a muggle cup (muggles do have neat inventions). She accepted it and drank most of the juice, what ever it was.  
  
"I'll challenge you."  
  
She caught me off guard and the only thing I could do was motion for her to sit.  
  
Chris came back to announce some more.  
  
"Attention everyone, the Underwear Quidditch game will begin in three minutes. Make your way to the pitch now. The teams named each other so the names are weird. Team Fellatio, wearing creamy white, consist of beaters, 5th year Slytherin, Greg 'Master' Bates and, 6th year Ravenclaw, Gay Fockler; Chasers are, 6th year Gryffindor, Ginny 'Weasel' Weasely, 4th year Ravenclaw, B.J. 'Blow Job' Smith and, 4th year Slytherin, Jessica Dick 'Sucker'; Keeper is, 6th year Gryffindor, Colin 'Creepy' Creevey; and Seeker is, 2nd year Hufflepuff, Jack 'Off' William. Team Jackass, wearing brown, consist of Beaters, 7th year Hufflepuff, Ernie 'Bitch' Macmillan and, 7th year Hufflepuff, Justin 'Fuck" Finch-Fletchley; Chasers, 4th year Hufflepuff, A.J. 'Ass Jacker' Romo, 3rd year Ravenclaw, Kitty 'Dicky' Winter and, 4th year Gryffindor, Denise 'Creepy' Creevey; Keeper, 6th year Ravenclaw, Martha Fockler; and Seeker, 1st year Slytherin, R.J. 'Rim Job' Mayfield.  
  
"Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabain have opened a kissing booth in the Slytherin locker room and are kissing anyone with the letter S." I noticed Seamus pulling Dean into the Slytherin locker rooms. "There are monkeys running around and after the Quidditch mach, Dumbledore is going to bring in a muggle fairy wheel.Ferris wheel. And an announcement from the gossip queen, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, the two famous arch rivals, are having sex by the lake."  
  
'Hum.Harry and Malfoy having sex, shouldn't I be worried.' Yep, my thoughts. 'Wait, Ginny.underwear Quidditch. I should do something. Why are Seamus and Dean heading to the locker rooms? I'll think about it later. Hermione looks good half naked. Maybe I should take her to a dark seductive glade and ravish her."  
  
"Fine, Ron, you win."  
  
"You want go now?"  
  
"Okay." She stood up and practically heaved me across the grounds, undressing me along the way.  
  
There were too many people in the lake, so we decided to stay ashore. I saw Harry and Malfoy.shagging where Harry and I were sitting.  
  
Have I ever mentioned Hermione is hot! Chris said something. I didn't pay any attention. Come on would you if you girlfriend was naked beneath you? I think not.  
  
We laid there watching the swimmers. I think I'm the only one that noticed the giant squid picking people. I think someone spilled there drink in the water. All the animals are acting funny.  
  
Harry and Malfoy came over and sat beside us. I didn't want to yell and cream but couldn't. What in bloody hell was in those drinks?  
  
"So, how are you two?" Harry asked, he was slightly nervous but I really didn't pay any attention. I never do.  
  
"We're fine Harry." Hermione said smiling.  
  
Christopher once again came one to announce the dates. "There is now a whole muggle caramel.carnival on the pitch. Come and check it out. The kissing booth has been moved to on the pitch and only Pansy is running it because Blaise has joined Dean and Seamus for a three way in the Gryffindor locker rooms. Don't bather trying to watch for Blaise is an expert at locking charms. The monkeys are still running around, but be careful because some of them got into the drinks."  
  
'Well that explains Dean and Seamus running to the locker rooms.'  
  
"You want to come with us to the carnival?" I asked and surprised both Malfoy and Harry.  
  
Harry smiled a true smile like I haven't seen in ages. "Yah."  
  
There was a little bit of disappointment in his eyes but I didn't want to think of it. I wanted so badly to ask about him and Malfoy, but for some reason couldn't. Stupid, stupid, STUPID drinks.  
  
We walked to the pitch; Harry and Malfoy, Hermione and I, hand in hand. The carnival was great. Not only was there a Farris wheel, but also a Marry- mixer and, my favorite, a Tilt-A-World. They had cotton candy and hot dogs and ceramal apples. Muggle food is so good. Hermione's going to have to take me to eat in the muggle world sometime.  
  
Then a thought suddenly hit me.  
  
"Who won the Quidditch match?"  
  
"Fellatio," Harry answered.  
  
I was just about say some thing else but a monkey latched itself to me. I couldn't get it off for noting. Finally I just carried it like a baby. Every so often, it would make a noise and poke Malfoy. The monkey wasn't too bad.  
  
At around nine, everything disappeared. Well not the monkeys, mine sill held on, and the cotton candy machine. I think Hermione has read Hogwarts: A History a gazillion times since then trying to find out how everything worked.  
  
A pile pf blankets appeared and everyone grabbed one and headed to the pitch. Hermione and I had a blanket, we were lying down; Harry and Malfoy had there's, Harry's head resting in Malfoy's lap. Sure I was hurt Harry never said anything, but he was just too happy. It's like a little kid; when they do something bad and you yell at them they get that face and you can't stay mad at them. That's Harry.  
  
The Fire works were awesome. Harry was right to invest in Fred and George's joke shop. He's going to be even richer. He would never have to work, but I know he will. He's Harry. There were some weird fireworks I had never seen. They exploded in the shapes of hearts and there was even a smiley face. Hermione told me those were muggle fireworks that are hard to find. Who ever set this day up has been planning for a while.  
  
At some point, Neville got caught on fire. Hermione put a fire retardant charm on him. He was running around yelling 'I am Bungholelyo. I need teepee for my bunghole.' Not many wizards understood it; I was surprised when Malfoy laughed. The muggle borns understood it, especially the two American transfers. Hermione got tired of listening to him and put a silencing charm on him.  
  
After the fireworks, someone must have extinguished Neville along the way; we all headed in for a good nights sleep. I am so glad Hermione knows silencing and locking charms.  
  
Neville's yelling woke us all up. Hermione was next to me, not a first, but I made me think about yesterday. Once again Neville was mumbling and pacing, he does that after he has some strange dream.  
  
"Oh no what?" Seamus asked sleepily.  
  
I looked at Seamus. Dean was in bed with him, no surprise, and Harry wasn't in bed, that happens a lot. Some excuse about Mad-Eye saying in time of war you get less sleep, start now. Harry was probably at breakfast or in the common room.  
  
"N-noting.I just had a really weird dream. That's all." Neville answered, more to himself then anyone else.  
  
Neville crawled back into bed and just laid there.  
  
"What happened yesterday?" Neville asked.  
  
I could see Hermione thinking, no one remembered but it seemed they too had a weird dream. Malfoy and Harry.that's a nightmare.  
  
I went to my wardrobe to count my robes. 1.2.3.4.5.they're all there, must have been some weird dream. Hermione got dressed from behind my hangings; she leaves clothes here so she has something to wear.  
  
"We're going to breakfast, anyone joining?" Seamus asked. Dean really doesn't talk till after coffee. No one but Seamus understands him before then.  
  
Everyone left, but didn't really talk. I was thinking. Maybe some stupid first year tried to curse someone again. Maybe it was strange and disturbing dreams. I remember last year a first year tried to curse a class mate with an itching curse but ended up giving the whole school, professors and all, neon pink hair. The only ones who didn't get pink hair were the kid who tried the curse, the kid being cursed, Harry, and Malfoy. No one has yet to discover why. I wondered if it was because the all think of cursing another but I want to curse Malfoy so that wasn't it. It was funny seeing Parkinson, Crabe, and Goyle with pink hair. Even Malfoy laughed at him.  
  
I sat across from Hermione. He was staring at the Slytherin table again. He had this weird look in his eyes. I really didn't want to think about it.  
  
The only thing heard were the sound of teachers whispering and silverware hitting dishes. Stupid, stupid, STUPID first years. Can't they leave cursing to others? God, Snape is staring again.  
  
I notice Harry grinning wide and nodding slightly. Dean, who was sitting kind of in front of him, notices and looks at Harry. He has a wicked grin on his face that can only mean one thing, trouble. And it probably has to do with Malfoy. OH GOD WHY?  
  
Harry stands up with grace I never knew he had. Malfoy stands up at the same time. The hall is torn between watching Harry and watching Malfoy. I see Harry touch his pocket where his wand is. No way are the two going to duel in front of the hall, staff, and all. Not even I would do something like that.  
  
The hall holds there breaths as Harry and Malfoy stops in front of the staff table. I see Draco raise an eyebrow and Harry grins wider. It's as if the two can communicate with out speaking. The two are mere centimeters apart. Then.  
  
.they kiss.  
  
No it can't be a friendly kiss it's got to be a full blown passionate kiss; tongues, one of Harry's hands on Malfoy's face one on his hip; Malfoy's hands on Harry's neck pulling them closer (as if the could get closer); moving in rhythm as if they have done this a thousand times.  
  
Slowly they pull away. Harry turns to look at all the students.  
  
"Yesterday," he says slowly.  
  
"Wasn't a dream," Malfoy finishes and the two walk out hand in hand.  
  
Neville squeaks and faints. I just faint.  
  
Next thing I know Hermione cast a reviving charm on me. I look around and see the hall is full of noise and everyone is sitting at different tables.  
  
"Hermione,I need to see the nurse."  
  
Neville jumped up and ran out of the Hall. Hermione giggled and walk with me to the infirmary.  
  
Did I ever mention Hermione is good at making people spill things out? She does a guilt trip like its like breathing. It took her a week to get Harry to spill everything. Harry has a strong will; I crack in fewer than five minuets. They didn't know it would become so serious since they did hate each other. But they do like each other, a lot. They are the only ones that can take each others pain away. Still haven't figured out how they seem to talk just by looking at each other. Hermione has researched mind reading in the wizarding world, but haven't found anything, other wise she'd be jumping up and down.  
  
It took three weeks for Neville to crack; I didn't think he had it in him. Turns out some professors had drunk the same stuff and Neville slept with Snape. God I never wanted to know that.  
  
Harry also beat Voldemort. It was great. For once in his life, Harry doesn't have to worry. Sure, Harry and Draco (yes Draco just to make Hermione and Harry happy. I still call him name, its hard to lose old habits) disappeared for a week once Harry beat Voldemort, but at least he came back happy. Of course I was worried out of my mind. I thought something happened. No one but Draco and Harry truly know what happened that day and neither is saying anything.  
  
Snape took a year off from teaching, Draco filled in. He came back happy and smug and.with washed hair. God, I freaked when Neville told us he was seeing Snape. I thought he flipped, but seeing him with the greasy haired (okay it isn't greasy anymore) bastard, he looks happy.  
  
Well, I'm happy with Hermione, Harry is happy with Ferret, Neville is happy with Snape (never Severus), Ginny won't tell me who she's going out with.don't know why, Seamus, Dean, and Blaise are happy (didn't see that one). Everyone is happy all because someone spiked the drinks. I beat a Slytherin did it.or maybe Fred and George. I have no clue who it was but it drives Hermione up the wall, like how can Harry and Draco communicate with out words? They are bloody amazing! 


	3. Harry Potter

HARRY POTTER:  
  
Well it all stared in September. Draco and I were in our happy place, astronomy room #69.hehehe, when we started arguing.  
  
"Why does Dumbledore keep giving Slytherin and Gryffindor nearly every class together?" Draco complained. "Not that I mind seeing you, it's hard not to kiss you in front of everyone. But other than us two, no other Gryffindor and Slytherin will become friends."  
  
I snorted. "It's possible; I mean we were the best known enemies in Hogwarts history."  
  
"We still are."  
  
"And now look at us, lovers, under wrap boyfriends."  
  
"And we had feelings before hand."  
  
"Good point." Draco smiled sheepishly. "But Gryffindor and Slytherin can become, at least, friends."  
  
"Only in your dreams."  
  
"You want to make it a beat?"  
  
Draco turned to me.  
  
And how, Harry do we do that? He though.  
  
A very elaborate plan. It's not like I sleep much anyways.  
  
That's what started it. He asked Blaise when the next five good days were. Blaise was good at telling the future weather. He also made 310 servings of a heavy calming potion, 20 servings of a sleeping potion, and talked Snape into giving a pass to the Restricted Section. Blaise helped him; he was the only one that knew about the two of us. Don't know how he found out but he's pretty cool, once we had a ménage trio with him. That was good.  
  
Right, back to the story.  
  
I talked Dumbledore into letting everyone have a picnic outside, Dobby into administering all the potions and after words put everyone's cloths back, Fred and George to give a fireworks display.  
  
Everything was set; all we had to do was wait. I knew I would win. I knew things Draco didn't.  
  
Then the day finally came. Hermione was going to ruin it if she didn't come out here. Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville and I were sitting by the lake in the shade. Dean and Seamus ran off, to go have sex I'm sure. The Neville left, beats me where he went. Draco, Blaise, Crabe, Goyle, and Parkinson were sitting a little ways down.  
  
You are so going to lose, scare head.  
  
In you're dreams.  
  
"Why can't he just leave us alone?" Ron asked.  
  
"Who?" I asked taking a bite of my sandwich.  
  
Don't talk with you mouth full.  
  
I wasn't talking. I took a bite after I spoke.  
  
"Malfoy, he's always.there."  
  
That's because he likes my arse.  
  
"As long as he isn't trying to hex me, I don't care." I answered.  
  
You remember why I like your arse, right?  
  
"Even then I don't care. All this training has done me good."  
  
Ron snorted. "Yah, you could beat him, and he's probably training to become a Death Eater."  
  
I am not!  
  
I know, but Ron doesn't. Remember, no one but Blaise does.  
  
Oh, yah. We should tell them soon.  
  
We will.  
  
God I want you now.  
  
"So, still can't get Hermione to come out?" I asked. Ron shook my head. "To bad, she's ganna miss out."  
  
Christopher Ivory's voice echoed throughout the grounds.  
  
About time. Draco and I both thought.  
  
We told him about the microphone and what to say the first time earlier. Draco charmed it.  
  
"Attention everyone, for some strange odd reason, a little voice told me to make these announcements. First, we have a free day. No Professors. Second, skinny dipping in the lake. Third, chess challenge by the Gryffindor looker rooms. Forth, strip exploding snaps. That is all."  
  
I could see the gears turning in Ron's head. I knew he couldn't resist chess.  
  
"Harry, I'm going to go play chess."  
  
I grinned really wide and waved bye to Ron. I saw Crabe and Goyle leave. Blaise hauled Parkinson off to the Pitch. I knew what they were doing. Blaise had told me earlier.  
  
Draco came over and sat next to me. I watched with amusement as people threw their cloths ashore.  
  
"Now remember, other than the two of us, there must be at least one other Gryffindor/Slytherin pairing, friends or more." Draco reminded me.  
  
"Don't worry; I'm going to love watching you dance the Macarena for me."  
  
"Boy, you're confident."  
  
I smile wickedly and turned to Draco. "Of course."  
  
Draco pounced on me and started ravishing me.  
  
What do you know that I don't?  
  
I'm not telling.  
  
I love teasing Draco. I squirmed out from under him then ran to the waters edge. I stripped the jumped in.  
  
Damn you Harry, you know your mine.  
  
I know. I've always wanted to swim naked. Come in, the waters fine.  
  
Draco smiled and striped. He landed next to me. And once again we started kissing. After a while we got out. You can guess why. Christopher came back and I stopped Draco so I could listen.  
  
"People, in five minuets a game of underwear Quidditch will began. This is your last chance to sign up. Also, if you think you can beat Ron Weasely in a game of wizard chess, go to the pitch by the entrance to the Gryffindor locker rooms. If you're good at exploding snaps, go to Hufflepuff locker rooms. The winner so far is Neville whom started out fully clothed and is still fully clothed. Continue."  
  
Draco and I grinned; Goyle and Crabe were probably naked by now. They both were smart but cocky. It was funny to see them naked.  
  
Draco went back to ravishing me.  
  
Christopher came on and announced something, but this time we didn't stop. I just barely heard what he said, doesn't mean I comprehended it.  
  
"Attention everyone, the Underwear Quidditch game will begin in three minutes. Make your way to the pitch now. The teams named each other so the names are weird. Team Fellatio, wearing creamy white, consist of beaters, 5th year Slytherin, Greg 'Master' Bates and, 6th year Ravenclaw, Gay Fockler; Chasers are, 6th year Gryffindor, Ginny 'Weasel' Weasely, 4th year Ravenclaw, B.J. 'Blow Job' Smith and, 4th year Slytherin, Jessica Dick 'Sucker'; Keeper is, 6th year Gryffindor, Colin 'Creepy' Creevey; and Seeker is, 2nd year Hufflepuff, Jack 'Off' William. Team Jackass, wearing brown, consist of Beaters, 7th year Hufflepuff, Ernie 'Bitch' Macmillan and, 7th year Hufflepuff, Justin 'Fuck" Finch-Fletchley; Chasers, 4th year Hufflepuff, A.J. 'Ass Jacker' Romo, 3rd year Ravenclaw, Kitty 'Dicky' Winter and, 4th year Gryffindor, Denise 'Creepy' Creevey; Keeper, 6th year Ravenclaw, Martha Fockler; and Seeker, 1st year Slytherin, R.J. 'Rim Job' Mayfield.  
  
"Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabain have opened a kissing booth in the Slytherin locker room and are kissing anyone with the letter S." I noticed Seamus pulling Dean into the Slytherin locker rooms. "There are monkeys running around and after the Quidditch mach, Dumbledore is going to bring in a muggle fairy wheel.Ferris wheel. And an announcement from the gossip queen, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, the two famous arch rivals, are having sex by the lake."  
  
Draco, you are so losing this beat.  
  
Screw you, you're too cocky.  
  
Be my guest.  
  
Sorry can't go in to detail, but let me say, I loved it. For what seemed like forever, we just laid there. I saw Hermione and Ron a little ways down.  
  
You do realize that we have to face them sometime.  
  
I sighed. Yah, just not now, there about to.  
  
Don't even bother.  
  
I looked at Draco and I could see the concern in his eyes. I kissed him lovingly. Christopher just had to spoil the moment.  
  
"Fred and George Weasely have arrived and are selling there joke stuff. They have agreed to put on a firework display after dark. Pansy and Blaise are now kissing anyone with the letter D. Winner of the Quidditch mach is Fellatio. In thirty minutes the Ferris wheel will be on the pitch."  
  
We both looked at each other.  
  
"Ferris wheel?" we asked each other.  
  
"It's a muggle machine that.well.you'll just have to see it. They're fun."  
  
Draco smiled and kissed me.  
  
"Come on lets go talk to your friends." Draco said standing up.  
  
You want to put some cloths on?  
  
Why, they'll suspect something. We didn't drink anything because we knew. They drank it.  
  
Oh, yah.  
  
Draco pecked me on the cheek then towed me to my friends. I sat next to Ron, trying not to think about his and Hermione's nakedness.  
  
"So, how are you two?"  
  
Brilliant, Potter.  
  
Shut up. I'm apprehensive.  
  
Big word, don't choke on it.  
  
"We're fine Harry." Hermione answered with a large smile. Yep, she's hiding something.  
  
Thank you, Christopher. "There is now a whole muggle caramel.carnival on the pitch. Come and check it out. The kissing booth has been moved to on the pitch and only Pansy is running it because Blaise has joined Dean and Seamus for a three way in the Gryffindor locker rooms. Don't bather trying to watch for Blaise is an expert at locking charms. The monkeys are still running around, but be careful because some of them got into the drinks."  
  
Wait.Blaise, Tomas, and Finnigen.Harry, you knew!  
  
Damn right I did, and if it works out, you owe me.  
  
"You want to come with us to the carnival?" Ron asked bringing Draco and I back to reality.  
  
Ron didn't care, Hermione didn't care, and I smiled even though I knew it was the potion.  
  
"Yah." Simple answer that I knew made the two happy inside even if they were dieing to yell about Draco and I.  
  
We walked to the pitch; Draco mentally yelling at me.  
  
How could you? You're a Gryffindor!  
  
I wanted to prove you wrong, B) I want to see you do as I wish and C) if you remember from reading my mind, the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin.  
  
But still.Blaise, Finnigan and Tomis. How did you know?  
  
That is my little secret.  
  
You are evil.did you know that? And you knew!...  
  
Ranting never stops fro Draco. He likes to rant persistently and loves knowing only I can hear it.  
  
Draco loves the Marry-Mixer, probably because he was on the outside and wasn't being squashed by my body, not that I minded having him pressed against me. One of the funniest things was the monkey. One latched itself on to Ron and refused to let go. It kept making a monkey noise and poking Draco. When Ron wasn't looking it would toss popcorn at Draco and make a weird smile. Of course every action has a reaction and I had to listen to Draco complain. I also wondered where Neville was. He wasn't playing Exploding Snaps anymore and no has seen him. I wondered if his.dreams were coming true.  
  
I really have to give it to Fred and George. Their fire works were brilliant. Leave it to Neville to ruin it. How he caught on fire, I really don't care to know. Hermione did something, but I was too concentrated on Draco and the fireworks. They were brilliant, even Draco told me a thousand times in my head.  
  
After everyone went inside, Draco and I headed to our room. I am so glad I talked Dobby into putting a bed in there. Of course it wasn't the first time we fell asleep in there, but it was the first time we slept past six. Dobby brought us robes so we didn't have to run back to our dorms naked. We dressed and kissed one last time before we left. It was nine thirty, and no one was in the great hall.  
  
"Draco, how strong were those potions?" I asked him.  
  
"The teachers sleeping potion should have warn off by now and the other potion did have the side effect of sleepiness and they might think everything was a dream."  
  
I merely nodded my head and headed for the Gryffindor table to eat. We were soon joined by the professors. Snape looked kind of edgy. The hall soon filled up with students, none of them talking. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus entered and sat down. I really didn't pay an attention because Draco and I were talking.  
  
Looks like your plan backfired.  
  
It's not over yet, Draco. I have an idea. Let's kiss in front of everyone. Right here.  
  
You really want to? I mean, you could get in trouble.  
  
So, at least we will know who won.  
  
Okay let's do it.  
  
Draco and I stood up at the same time. I noticed people trying to stair at both of us at the same time, lucky Hufflepuffs. We made it look like we were going to duel. The we leaned in and kissed. Draco was the one who turned it in to a passionate kiss (to make it more believable), not that I minded.  
  
By the time we parted, we were both panting and aroused. I had to turn away to stop me from ravishing him right there (come on, I wouldn't mind). I looked at my fellow class mates.  
  
"Yesterday," I stared.  
  
"Wasn't a dream," Draco finished.  
  
We walked out of the hall holding hands. Once outside the door, we opened the door a little and looked in. Neville and Ron were passed out, and people were moving to different tables. Collin and Christopher, I didn't see that one coming. I counted 15 Gryffindor/Slytherin parings, I just couldn't tell if they were friend or more.  
  
"I counted fifteen, how many did you count?" Draco asked.  
  
"Fifteen," then I grinned wickedly. "Does this mean you have to dance the Macarena fifteen times?"  
  
"Are you really going to make me do that moronic dance?"  
  
"No.you're going to strip for me."  
  
I pulled Draco off to the Gryffindor common room. It was cozy in there and no one would bug us for hours.  
  
It took a week for me to tall Hermione it all, well maybe not everything but most. I think Hermione is still looking for the way we communicate without saying a word. It's because we are bound and we didn't even mean to do it. It took Ron a while to warm up to Draco, sure they still call each other names but it's just for fun now.  
  
Neville cracked under Hermione's guilt trip after three weeks. You got to hand it to him, most people only survive and hour if that. Turns out Dobby mixed up some drinks and Snape got the wrong potion. I was right about Neville's dreams coming true. I knew Snape cared for Neville, but wasn't sure how deep it was till now.  
  
Pansy was pissed about Draco and I and sent a letter to Lucius Malfoy. He came and took Draco away. Naturally I went after him and thanks to mine and Draco's telepathic communication thingy I was able to find him. Of course, Voldemort was there and I had to kill him in front of Draco. I felt bad for two reasons, 1) I killed someone 2) I liked killing him.  
  
Draco and I went to a cabin in the middle of nowhere for a week. After that, I didn't feel as guilty. Hermione and Ron still bug us to know what happen. Like we're telling.  
  
Snape took a year off from teaching and stayed with Neville. I know his because Draco is Snape's godson and they tell each other almost everything. I'm glad Snape found  
  
someone that can tolerate him.  
  
So, everyone is happy, the wizarding world is safe, and Draco and I live in peace. It couldn't get better right? Wait till I tell him I'm pregnant. His going to flip. And all this happened because we had a little bet. Fred and George keep getting credit for it, not like I mind. 


	4. Draco Malfoy

DRACO MALFOY:  
  
It started sometime September. Harry and I were in our room in the astronomy tower, #69. I thought it was fitting. We had been talking about something when I asked an innocent question.  
  
"Why does Dumbledore keep giving Slytherin and Gryffindor nearly every class together? Not that I mind seeing you, it's hard not to kiss you in front of everyone. But other than us two, no other Gryffindor and Slytherin will become friends."  
  
Harry snorted. A sure sigh he didn't agree. . "It's possible; I mean we were the best known enemies in Hogwarts history."  
  
I cut in, "We still are."  
  
He just continued as if I didn't say anything. "And now look at us, lovers, under wrap boyfriends."  
  
"And we had feelings before hand."  
  
"Good point." I thought he was going to admit defeat so I grinned. "But Gryffindor and Slytherin can become, at least, friends."  
  
"Only in your dreams."  
  
"You want to make it a beat?"  
  
I looked at Harry. Something was up his sleeve.  
  
And how, Harry do we do that?  
  
A very elaborate plan. It's not like I sleep much anyways.  
  
And that was the beginning. The plan was to take a sunny day, drug everyone so they didn't care, and see the results. Sounded like one of those muggle experiments where they use lab rats (just because I'm a Malfoy, doesn't mean I don't know anything about muggles). Blaise told me when the next five good days were; Harry talked to Dumbledore, the Weasely twins, and Dobby; I got Snape to give me a pass to the Restricted Section and give some ingredients for the potions; and Blaise help me brew the potions. Blaise was the only person that knew of Harry and I. He said he found a letter which was impossible because Harry and I never write. I think he can tell us more then the weather. If it weren't for the fact he used that information to get us in bed, I'd think he wasn't suppose to be a Slytherin. Not a bad experience either.  
  
Anyways, everything was a go. And then the day came. Blaise was acting weirder then usual. He had a trick up his sleeve but I didn't know for what and what it was. I was stating to think him and Harry were up to something.  
  
I sat by the lake a little ways a way from Harry with Blaise, Crabe, Goyle, and, and to my disliking, Parkinson. Harry was with Finnigan, Tomas, Longbottom, and Weasley who kept running inside to talk his girlfriend to come outside. I noticed Blaise kept looking over there and I started to get jumpy. Finnigan, Tomas, and Longbottom left leaving Weasely and Harry.  
  
You are so going to lose, scare head.  
  
In you're dreams.  
  
"Why is he always so close to us and we can't injure him?" Parkinson said in that annoying pouty voice.  
  
"Parkinson, not even Crabe and Goyle are that stupid." I replied in no the nicest tone. I was trying to concentrate on what Harry and Weasely were saying.  
  
"Who?" Harry asked taking a bite of his sandwich.  
  
Don't talk with you mouth full.  
  
I wasn't talking. I took a bite after I spoke.  
  
"Malfoy, he's always.there."  
  
That's because he likes my arse.  
  
"As long as he isn't trying to hex me, I don't care." He answered.  
  
You remember why I like your arse, right?  
  
"Even then I don't care. All this training has done me good."  
  
Weasely snorted. "Yah, you could beat him, and he's probably training to become a Death Eater."  
  
I am not!  
  
I know, but Ron doesn't. Remember, no one but Blaise does.  
  
Oh, yah. We should tell them soon.  
  
We will.  
  
God I want you now.  
  
"Drake, aren't you listening to me?" Parkinson asked. God her voice gives me a headache.  
  
Christopher Ivory's voice echoed throughout the grounds.  
  
About time. Harry and I both thought.  
  
I charmed the microphone knowing he can't resist announcing things. He gives Lee Jordan a run for his money.  
  
"Attention everyone, for some strange odd reason, a little voice told me to make these announcements. First, we have a free day. No Professors. Second, skinny dipping in the lake. Third, chess challenge by the Gryffindor looker rooms. Forth, strip exploding snaps. That is all."  
  
Weasely and was fallowed by Crabe and Goyle, neither can resist a challenge. Parkinson and Blaise were left, but were soon gone. Blaise definitely had something up his sleeve.  
  
I went and sat by Harry. He was staring at the lake. I never realized everyone could be so amusing. Then I remembered Blaise acting weird.  
  
"Now remember, other than the two of us, there must be at least one other Gryffindor/Slytherin pairing, friends or more." I felt the need to say it more to myself.  
  
"Don't worry; I'm going to love watching you dance the Macarena for me."  
  
"Boy, you're confident." I was beginning to really worry.  
  
Then he had to smile so devilishly. "Of course."  
  
I couldn't help it. I needed him. I pounced and started kissing him.  
  
What do you know that I don't? I couldn't help it, I needed to know.  
  
I'm not telling.  
  
Then he got away and ran to the edge of the lake, stripped giving me a glimpse of his  
  
prefect body before he jumped in.  
  
Damn you Harry, you know your mine.  
  
I know. I've always wanted to swim naked. Come in, the waters fine.  
  
I smiled, stripped, and jumped in landing next to Harry. God, he's prefect. I started kissing him again. After a while we got out because I refused to screw him in the water with all of those other people. When Christopher's voice was heard, I stopped my assault on Harry's neck to listen.  
  
"People, in five minuets a game of underwear Quidditch will began. This is your last chance to sign up. Also, if you think you can beat Ron Weasely in a game of wizard chess, go to the pitch by the entrance to the Gryffindor locker rooms. If you're good at exploding snaps, go to Hufflepuff locker rooms. The winner so far is Neville whom started out fully clothed and is still fully clothed. Continue."  
  
Crabe stood no chance against Weasely and of Goyle wasn't winning at anything yet, he wasn't going to. Serves them right. I went back to attacking Harry.  
  
Of course Ivory had to spoil the moment. I don't think Harry was paying attention because I was doing this thing with my tongue and his penis.  
  
"Attention everyone, the Underwear Quidditch game will begin in three minutes. Make your way to the pitch now. The teams named each other so the names are weird. Team Fellatio, wearing creamy white, consist of beaters, 5th year Slytherin, Greg 'Master' Bates and, 6th year Ravenclaw, Gay Fockler; Chasers are, 6th year Gryffindor, Ginny 'Weasel' Weasely, 4th year Ravenclaw, B.J. 'Blow Job' Smith and, 4th year Slytherin, Jessica Dick 'Sucker'; Keeper is, 6th year Gryffindor, Colin 'Creepy' Creevey; and Seeker is, 2nd year Hufflepuff, Jack 'Off' William. Team Jackass, wearing brown, consist of Beaters, 7th year Hufflepuff, Ernie 'Bitch' Macmillan and, 7th year Hufflepuff, Justin 'Fuck" Finch-Fletchley; Chasers, 4th year Hufflepuff, A.J. 'Ass Jacker' Romo, 3rd year Ravenclaw, Kitty 'Dicky' Winter and, 4th year Gryffindor, Denise 'Creepy' Creevey; Keeper, 6th year Ravenclaw, Martha Fockler; and Seeker, 1st year Slytherin, R.J. 'Rim Job' Mayfield.  
  
"Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabain have opened a kissing booth in the Slytherin locker room and are kissing anyone with the letter S." I noticed Seamus pulling Dean into the Slytherin locker rooms. "There are monkeys running around and after the Quidditch mach, Dumbledore is going to bring in a muggle fairy wheel.Ferris wheel. And an announcement from the gossip queen, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, the two famous arch rivals, are having sex by the lake."  
  
Draco, you are so losing this beat.  
  
Screw you, you're too cocky.  
  
Be my guest.  
  
And screw him I did. We enjoyed it. After words we just laid there. Harry turned his head and I saw where he was looking. Down a little ways was Weasely and Granger. I could tell Harry was worried about there reaction.  
  
You do realize that we have to face them sometime.  
  
He sighed. Yah, just not now, there about to.  
  
Don't even bother.  
  
Harry looked at me and my mask slipped. I was worried too. What would society say? Sure the wizarding world was more opened minded then the muggles, but about the Boy-Who-Lived and a Malfoy together? He kissed me softly, only he had ever attempted such a thing and only he could get a reaction. The Ivory had to spoil the moment AGAIN! I'm killing him.  
  
"Fred and George Weasely have arrived and are selling there joke stuff. They have agreed to put on a firework display after dark. Pansy and Blaise are now kissing anyone with the letter D. Winner of the Quidditch mach is Fellatio. In thirty minutes the Ferris wheel will be on the pitch."  
  
We both looked at each other.  
  
"Ferris wheel?" we asked each other.  
  
"It's a muggle machine that.well.you'll just have to see it. They're fun."  
  
I smiled and kissed him softly.  
  
"Come on lets go talk to your friends." I said standing up.  
  
You want to put some cloths on?  
  
Why, they'll suspect something. We didn't drink anything because we knew. They drank it.  
  
Oh, yah.  
  
I pecked Harry on his check for encouragement then towed him off towards his friends. Harry sat next to Weasely. I could tell he was trying to think about how naked they were.  
  
"So, how are you two?"  
  
Brilliant, Potter.  
  
Shut up. I'm apprehensive.  
  
Big word, don't choke on it. Teasing him is so fun when he's nervous.  
  
"We're fine Harry." Granger answered with a large smile. Something was wrong when she smiled that big.  
  
Thank you, Christopher. "There is now a whole muggle caramel.carnival on the pitch. Come and check it out. The kissing booth has been moved to on the pitch and only Pansy is running it because Blaise has joined Dean and Seamus for a three way in the Gryffindor locker rooms. Don't bather trying to watch for Blaise is an expert at locking charms. The monkeys are still running around, but be careful because some of them got into the drinks."  
  
Wait.Blaise, Tomas, and Finnigen.Harry, you knew!  
  
Damn right I did, and if it works out, you owe me.  
  
"You want to come with us to the carnival?" Weasely asked bringing Harry and I back to the real world.  
  
I could tell Harry was happy by his reply. "Yah." Simple answer, he's happy beyond belief.  
  
As we walked to the pitch, I yelled at Harry mentally. It wasn't fair he knew things I didn't. Sure I kept things from him, like Snape likes Neville ever since the beginning of this year, but that's not of any importance.  
  
How could you? You're a Gryffindor!  
  
A) I wanted to prove you wrong, B) I want to see you do as I wish and C) if you remember from reading my mind, the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin.  
  
But still.Blaise, Finnigan and Tomas. How did you know?  
  
That is my little secret.  
  
You are evil.did you know that? And you knew!...  
  
I like talking to Harry in his head. People can't hear us, so if one of us laughs or blushes or something like that they never know why.  
  
Muggle carnival rides are fun. The Marry-mixer was the best. Harry said I liked it because I wasn't getting squished, but I liked it because I was pressed so close with out even trying. And the cotton candy was great. It was fun till that stupid monkey latched itself on to Weasely. It kept poking me and laughing, and when Weasely wasn't looking it threw popcorn ant me. I complained to Harry and every so often he had to stop and kiss me to stop the ranting in his head. Not that I minded the kisses.  
  
The Weasely twins are good at what they do. Like in our fifth year when they sent off all those fireworks, or the portable swamp. I hated that year because of my father, but the twins mad it better. They are the first Weaselys that I ever called by there first names.  
  
Anyways, their fireworks were better this time then in our fifth year and I told that to Harry every chance I could. If it weren't for Harry, I probably would have spent the whole time staring at the ski. At some point Longbottom ruined the peace by catching himself on fire. No one has figured out how he did it yet, but he did. Of course I was too onto Harry to notice what was happening.  
  
After everyone went inside, Harry and I went to our happy place. I'm glad Dobby listens to Harry and we could sleep on a bed and not the rug. Maybe it was that reason we slept past six. Dobby left us robes and I thought, maybe, we should get the elf three of the ugliest pairs socks we could find. The uglier the more he likes them. By the time we got dressed and down to the hall at nine thirty, it was empty.  
  
"Draco, how strong were those potions?" Harry asked him.  
  
"The teachers sleeping potion should have warn off by now and the other potion did have the side effect of sleepiness and they might think everything was a dream."  
  
Harry nodded and we headed to our tables. Soon the professors joined us, Severus looked jittery. Yep, definitely have to talk to him. The hall filled up and it was quieter then I had ever heard it. I think there was more noise when it was just Harry and I. Of course now I want to ravish Harry. Then a thought hit me.  
  
Looks like your plan backfired.  
  
It's not over yet, Draco. I have an idea. Let's kiss in front of everyone. Right here.  
  
You really want to? I mean, you could get in trouble.  
  
So, at least we will know who won.  
  
Okay let's do it.  
  
Harry and I stood at the same time. It looks on the people's face was hilarious, trying to look to places at once. The Hufflepuffs really do have the best seats in the Hall at some point. Everyone thinks we are so predictable, like we were really stupid enough to duel in the Great Hall. We stood face to face, in front of the staff table. Harry's hand brushed his wand. Then we kissed. I had to make it more believable so I deepened it. My hands went to his neck; his hands went to my face and hip. I could tell Harry wanted me right there.  
  
Go a head.  
  
No I stop at kissing.  
  
Come on, I wouldn't mind.  
  
Well I would, besides in privet, we can go so much longer.  
  
Harry turned to look at our audience. "Yesterday," he started, but I figured ha was taking to long so finished it.  
  
"Wasn't a dream," I finished and drug him out of the hall. Okay, he came willingly (innuendo). We peeked threw the doors. Weasely and Longbottom were out; people were moving around; this wasn't fair, he knew about Blaise and Tomas and Finnigan. Once everyone settled down some I was able to count. 13.14.15.  
  
"I counted fifteen, how many did you count?" I asked.  
  
"Fifteen," then Harry grinned wickedly. It scares me that that fits him so well. "Does this mean you have to dance the Macarena fifteen times?"  
  
"Are you really going to make me do that moronic dance?"  
  
"No.you're going to strip for me."  
  
Harry pulled me off to the Gryffindor common room. It was cozy in there and no one would bug us for hours, but god there furniture is tacky, but good to sit in.  
  
Parkinson was so pissed about Harry and I that she actually sent a letter to my father. He somehow got in and took me away but not before knocking me out. When I came around, I knew I was in cell thirteen in Malfoy Manor. Natural, Harry rescued me from that god awful place with my help, and defeated Voldemort. I don't blame Harry, hell they tortured me. A horrible battle it was.  
  
Harry and I took a week's vacation to the middle of nowhere. Harry wasn't as bad after that. His friends still bug us to know, but we won't talk.  
  
Severus went and stayed with Longbottom for a year. What they see in each other, I will never know, but at least Severus is finally happy with someone. And Longbottom isn't as clumsy anymore, not to mention if rather good with potions.  
  
So that's all. Harry just came in and is reading this. Well trying I didn't read his he isn't reading mine.damn Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay.Tell me whatcha think. Should I write another????? And if so, Tell me who??? I wove youz all!!!! Peace out till next time!!! 


	5. NOTE

Long time no stories, eh? It's been crazy with moving, school projects, poetry contests, graduation, moving and stuff like that, but I'm back and as soon as I find my backed up data I'll have more to posts, including a whole new story! Woot-woot! In the mean time play paddy cake!


End file.
